


Concealed Carry

by Terra_Anne



Category: the long leash
Genre: Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Slave, Nudity, christmas 2020 challenge, reverse stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Anne/pseuds/Terra_Anne
Summary: A single scene fiction in which Zeke dresses Zero. Told from Zeke's PoV.
Relationships: Zeke/Zero
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Concealed Carry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryoko21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko21/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Leash : Perfect Zero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162038) by [Ryoko21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko21/pseuds/Ryoko21). 



> In memory of Sunhawk, who wrote a 12 days of Christmas set every year, Ryoko21 has asked her fans on discord to create art to celebrate her life. Any theme work is appreciated but since it's her Long Leash Discord channel, Ryoko stated that TLL works are especially welcome. Thus I'm writing Long Leash fanfic to participate in her 12 Days of Christmas 2020 challenge.
> 
> A special thank you to Gearspike for edits and beta-reading.

**Zeke's POV**

* * *

We stop for fuel and supplies at a nearby satellite. Among the supplies is a package that I've ordered from _Vous Taquiner_ with something special in it for Zero.

It gives me something to look forward to as I spend the morning in a shareholders' meeting for one of my companies. When the meeting is finally concluded, I comm Zero that I want him ready for me in the master bedroom. I finish up some correspondence and finally get to leave my office. A short walk down the corridor brings me to the master bedroom and my surprise for my perfect soldier.

Zero is kneeling and naked in the center of the room, hair still damp from the shower as I enter the bedroom.

I take a moment to appreciate the view before me. His nude form does not look the least bit vulnerable. If anything, Zero's muscular physique, accentuated by the scars on his arms and torso lend him an air of danger. I grin in anticipation of my plans for him today.

I move towards the seating area of the bedroom, settling on the couch, calling for Zero to join me. He rises up confidently from his kneel and comes over to sit down next to me.

I lean toward Zero for a kiss, my hand cupping his cheek. His lips are soft on mine, and yield open to me as I deepen our kiss. Our tongues play briefly before I pull away. On the end table next to me sits my present for Zero in a fancy presentation box.

"I got something special for you today," I say.

I reach over to open the box. In the box, nestled among white tissue paper, are small items of black fabric. Zero peeks into the box, looking puzzled. If he was expecting whips or dildos, he guessed wrong.

"We're going to play dress up today," I tell him as I remove the first items of silky cloth.

I hold in my hand a pair of black stockings. They are thigh high and silken, with a band of lace at the top.

I roll up one of the stockings and reach for his foot. Lifting it up, I place a kiss on top and slide the stocking over his toes. I roll the stocking up over the rest of his foot, pausing to suck gently on his inner ankle as I move upwards. A further slide of silk over leg and I kiss his knee, then his inner thigh. My hands, mouth and stocking reach the top of his thigh. The elastic in the lace clings to Zero's leg on its own without a garter belt. The same sequence of a slow rolling up of stocking, interspersed with kisses happens with the other leg. Zero is now sitting sideways on the couch with his legs in my lap. I caress them, enjoying the warm feel of hard muscle and the silky smooth glide of the stockings under my hands.

Next comes a thong, also in black, with the center panel in satin and the band and edges being lace. I thread it over Zero's legs. "Lift up," I command. With a little assistance from Zero, it fits snug around his hips. By now, his cock is half hard and a noticeable bulge under its new covering.

"Not done yet," I grin and tell Zero. I extract another piece of clothing from its tissue nest. A black lace crop top, sleeveless, goes on Zero. It clings to his chest, ending just under his ribs, showing off the smooth expanse of his abs. I can still see his brown nipples under the lace, but many of his scars are now hidden, their lines broken up.

The next item is a pair of gloves, continuing in the theme of black lace, with ruffled cuffs. A skeptical Zero put them on himself. I take his hands in mine, only releasing them after I place a kiss on each palm and a kiss on each inner arm, just above the cuff.

The final piece is a black velvet choker with a small silver bell in the front. Zero bows his head so I can wrap it around his neck. I close the clasp and slide a finger under the band, testing that it is not too tight. Satisfied, I tilt his chin up and place a gentle kiss on his mouth. Standing up, I take in the full effect of Zero's outfit. With stockings on his legs, a thong over his manhood, lace top and gloves, Zero looks very different. Softer.

I take Zero's hand and pull him up from the couch. He follows me easily to the mirror in the corner dressing area.

I pull him in front of me, so that he can see his reflection and I can see his reaction.

Zero looks at himself in the mirror. He looks younger like this, with an air of uncertainty about him.

"What do you think about the outfit?" I ask him.

"It would be hard to hide weapons under it," he replies with a slight scowl. "And the stockings are slippery underfoot."

I roll my eyes at him. Of course those would be his primary concerns.

"Will I be wearing this to a party, Master?"

"No, this is something I want you to wear just for me."

Zero acknowledges this with a nod.

As adorable as Zero looks now, regretfully, it is something that will have to remain private for us. Zero has to hide any hint of innocence and vulnerability for me. In public, I need him to be the notorious combat asset who I have tamed. I cannot let the Leash owners forget that Zero is dangerous and not just one of the many nearly interchangeable pleasure assets. The needs of my mission demand I use Zero for any advantage that I can.

Zero must notice my change in mood, for he pushes his ass against my groin in distraction. It works, my cock takes an immediate interest in the handsome man in my arms. I grind back and kiss his neck below the ear.

Zero walks over to the bed, leans his torso over the mattress and rests on his elbows. He arches his back and looks over his shoulder at me. It is a classic pose of enticement and Zero does it well. The globes of his ass are framed by the straps of his thong and the tops of his stockings. It is a very nice ass indeed, round and firm from many hours in the gym. As Zero holds my gaze, his hand reaches up to the choker around his neck; his fingers flicks against the bell. As it chimes, he grins at me in invitation.


End file.
